


Wisteria

by bananasavanna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Is So Goddam Smitten, Cause Akasshi Is A Fucking Angel, Everything Is Just Good In The World, Fluff, Gentleness, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Shy Love, They Aren't In High School, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, two idiots falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananasavanna/pseuds/bananasavanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When he'd first met him, the mere sight of him had left him achingly breathless."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisteria

**Author's Note:**

> The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine  
> Open hand or closed fist would be fine  
> The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine...  
> -Hozier (Cherry Wine)

When Koutarou had first met Keiji, the mere sight of him had left him achingly breathless. Effortless in his beauty Keiji wasn't simply handsome, such a description would do no good for someone with such an ethereal presence. 

Koutarou shamelessly watched as his hair wisped gently across his forehead, the breeze enhancing his demeanor with an angelic touch. His eyes shone a rich pine, gleaming brightly in stark contrast to his ebony locks. The dress clothes he wore hugged his lithe frame perfectly, his skin almond milk against the pure white of his button up. But the frown that graced his face was etched deeply, stoically frozen as though a smile rarely came across his soft pink lips. But even with discontent clear in his features, he'd still managed to plant a seed in his heart.

Their interactions increased as time pushed on, though at first not greatly. After many cold calculated stares and ludicrous pinning, winter eventually gave way for spring and their wisteria began to grow. Shyly it bloomed, beautiful buds opening in his chest when Koutarou managed to coax out a laugh, or when he no longer had to be the first to hold hands. 

He willingly consented to the garden flourishing in his lungs. It suffocated him gently, letting bliss wash over the pain and uncertainty of losing himself in someone else.  


When Koutarou had first met him, the mere sight of Keiji had left him achingly breathless. He could no longer breathe on his own, but he was grateful there was someone tending to his flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an AO3 account for about 3 years now and this is the first thing I'm posting (finally). I'd love your feedback, your kudos, ya know all that junk. I hoped you enjoyed my painfully short BouAka one shot because they're my babies and I LOVE THEM! *casually suffers in the corner waiting for Season 3 of Haikyuu along w/ the rest of the fandom* But if you liked it more Haikyuu will be on the way soon!


End file.
